Runaway
by QueenFandom
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary: A princess named Lucy Heartfilia ran away, and adopted the name Serena Hart. She has learned magic and martial arts, but will she be able to survive on her own? Or will she be forced to join the Fairy Tail guild, and participate in the Grand Magic Games? And what secret does she hold?</html>
1. The Beginning

Runaway

Summary: a princess named Lucy Heartfilia ran away, and adopted the name Serena Hart. She has learned magic and martial arts, but will she be able to survive on her own? Or will she be forced to join the Fairy Tail guild, and participate in the Grand Magic Games?

Notes: She gets fought over by FT members to stay at their house.

Chapter one: The Beginning

I ran through the forest, branches ripping my silver dress. I had been on the run for weeks, and I could still hear guards behind me, yelling "She's over here! C'mon!" I looked behind me, and it was then that I tripped over a root and fell into a stream, water dripping down my face off my shoulder-length, blond hair. I waited for a few seconds until I heard the guards walk away. I slowly climbed up… then tripped over the _very same root, _and crashed into a tree. Great. Just great. I felt immense pain in my ankle. Was it supposed to bend that way? I didn't think so. It was broken and twisted, and getting more swollen by the minute. I sat down, took out my pocketknife, and scraped at a think branch until it could be a suitable walking stick. I stumbled to the nearest town, Magnolia of Fiore.

I headed to the guild Fairy Tail, which was a guild, full of wizards. I had heard that they had a sky drain slayer named Wendy that could heal my wounds. I limped over the cobblestone path, wincing each time I set my foot down. I leaned against a tree to catch my breath, feeling very weak and tired. C'mon, Lucy. You learned martial arts, a decent amount of magic, and you survived in the wild, but a little broken ankle is stopping you? After I had gotten the strength to stand up, I did so, brushing my dress off. I then heard some voices.

"Carla, do you think I'l be able to help Mest in the S-class trials?" The voice sounded like a little girl.

"Of course, child," said a stern but sweet female voice, that must be Carla. "With your support magic and healing abilities, you'll certainly be a huge help to him." As the sentence was finished, I saw a small, blue-haired girl in a fancy dress, talking to… an exceed? Exceeds were really rare, and only dragonslayers had them. Exceeds look like normal cats, but they can fly and some have magical powers. This one was white, wearing a prim, static face.

Wait, the mark on the girl's arm? An exceed? S-class trials? This wasn't her… was it? It was! The healer from Fairy Tail! She's… smaller… than I expected, but no matter. I have to act nows before she's gone. Good thing I took acting classes back home.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you happen to be Wendy Marvell?" I shouted.

"Yes! Do you need me?"

"Careful, child, you know nothing about her," Carla cautioned. Wendy nodded. "She could be a ruffian."

"Will you heal my ankle? I'm sorry, I have no money…" I lied.

"Of course," Wendy said, smiling. "That's what Fairy Tail does! Wait, are you a mage? I can smell magic on you."

"Yes. However, I'm new to magic." That wasn't a lie. "I aspire to learn every magic there is. I'm looking for a guild to join here." I felt kinda bad, lying to her, but what was I supposed to say? That I was the ex-princess of Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia? That I ran away because of forced marriage? No way am I doing that!

"Oh," Wendy said. Then she brightened. "Wanna join Fairy Tail?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon," the dragonslayer said, skipping and dragging me along. "What's your name?" I had to think fast.

"Uh, Serena Hart."

"Is this okay with you, Carla?"

"Well, Wendy _does _need a human friend," she admitted. "Will you be it?"

"Yes Carla. You can count on me. And thanks, guys!"

—Time Skip—

"I'm back!" Wendy yelled, kicking the guild doors open. I could recognize many members.

"Hey, Wendy!" said Romeo Conbolt, running up to her and hugging. He had short, spiky purple hair.

"Wassup," said Wakaba, smoking his pipe. He had brown hair, molded in a curious fashion.

"Welcome back!" said Mira Jane, the famous model. She had long, white hair.

"And I brought a future member! Her name's Serena!"

"Hey, Serena!"

"Wassup?"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I sat down at one of the stools by the counter.

"Hey," Mira said. "I'm Mira Jane, but just call me Mira. Do you want anything? It's on the house!" She winked.

"How about—" I was interrupted by an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Sen," said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a grinning, pink-haired boy. Natsu, the fire dragonslayer.

"Leave me alone!" I said, pushing him away. "And what's with _Sen_?"

"Your nickname," he said, oblivious to my death glare. :You don't like it?"

"Nope. And don't anger me _any more._ I do know some torture techniques," I said, rubbing my hands together in glee. A new test subject. He visibly gulped. "Got it?"

"You know, on second thought, I've gotta go," he said, backing away slowly.

"That girl's got spunk," Laxus, the lightning dragonslayer, who's also a S-class mage.

"Thanks, Laxus. And you're not leaving just yet," I told Natsu. I grabbed his scarf, and pulled him towards me, hugging him in a death grip. I whispered in his ear, so soft that even him with his dragons layer hearing could barely hear. "Respect me, don't fear me, or you'll be in for a world of hell. Just watch out when I'm mad."

"KAWAII!" Mira squealed, hearts in her eyes. "What a _cute couple!"_

"No. Way. Mira." I shook her shoulders.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Natsu sped off as if a zombie apocalypse was starting.

"Whoa," Gray, the Fairy Tail stripper said. Oh, no. I was too late. Mira was already day dreaming about the babies.

"Pink hair, brown eyes? Or blond hair, onyx eyes… so cute either way!" she fangirled. Everyone except her sweat dropped. I mentally face-smacked.

"…" The guild was speechless at the events of that day.


	2. A New Erza?

Chapter Two: A New Erza?

The next morning, I sauntered into the guild, where Natsu and Gray were spouting ridiculous (and lame) insults at each other.

"Hey, Firebreath." _So_ original.

"What, icicle?"

"What, you wanna go, lizard?"

"Heck yeah, Freezypants!"

"Flame head!"

"Frozen pizza" I rolled my eyes.

"Dumbo!"

"Elephant!" How'd he get _that_ one?

I ordered a strawberry smoothie from Mira and was turning around when…

SMACK! A stool was thrown into my face. Everyone froze. Silence.

"Who did this?!" I roared, scary aura at full capacity. Everyone except Natsu, Mira, and Gray shrunk back. Mira giggled when Gray and Natsu hugged each other in fright, pointed at each other, and said, "He did it! I swear! Please don't kill me!"

"Serena KICK!" Natsu sailed into the sky. Gray whistle at the distance Natsu was flung, and gave me a thumbs up. "Nice one," he said, trying not to show that he was in awe.

"ROUNDHOUSE!" Gray disappeared when I did that kick. Erza, the great Titania, feared slightly by most of the guild members, looked at me with the utmost respect, nodded… and returned to her cake.

—Time Skip—

The two boys were knocked out in the corner. "You didn't have to go that far," Macao commented.

"Eh? You wanna go?" I reminded myself of Aquarius for a second there.

"No, no!" he said, his hans in the air.

"Well, then. LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	3. Secrets

Note: Juvia is not in this story. (Sorry, Gruvia fans.) If you guys want, I WILL add her later.

Chapter 3: Roommates

"Hey, Serena?" Levy called. It was hard to act like we didn't know each other.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"…"

"How about with me?" Levy questioned.

"Or me!" Natsu proclaimed.

"No, you idiot. It has to be me!" Gray shouted.

"_Obviously,_ she has to be with the _Great_ Laxus!" (A/N: Freed or Laxus? You decide.)

"Come _on_, guys. She _obviously_ deserves to be with me. I'm a _true_ fairy!" Evergreen sniffed.

"No! I'm a man!" (A/N: You know who that was!)

"Come on, Serena. Come and share a beer at _my_ room."

"No!" Erza glared. "As Titania, she _must _be with me!"

"Come on, let's fight with her!"

"Yeah!" And the brawl commenced. While that was happening, unknown to all, Levy and I escaped to her dorm room at Fairy Hills. It was packed with *gasp* books of every type. There were many bean bags and pillows spread about the room. There were two bunk beds and a desk in the corner, books stacked on top and underneath each. I sweat dropped at the sight. Still…

"I accept your offer, but you sure I won't be a burden?"

"Not at all. Now, we have to head back, now that your stuff is moved in. Where do you want your mark? What color?"

"Black, on my right hip." This was… heaven. (At least compared to _before._)

**IN THE MORNING…**

I woke up to pink. Wait… pink? I _hate_ that color! (A/N: I know that's not true. Just deal with it.) Why would I have a pink pillow? Oh, no. Not _Natsu._ My fears were confirmed. Right next to me was Natsu, snoring on top of my blanket. What was he doing here? I started to shake him, until I realized something. I'm in Levy's room. _Levy's_ room. In the _girl's_ dorm. What would people _think_ if they saw him here.

"Serena KICK!" He sailed out the (thankfully) open window. Great. Now that's taken care of. I shut and locked the window. I ran to the bathroom, to take a shower.

**A LITTLE BIT EARLIER…**

**NATSU'S POV**

I heard Serena wake up and I pretended to be asleep. I stayed still as she moved around. Suddenly, I heard "Serena KICK!" and I sass deprived of the warmth of her bed. When I came to, I was in a trash can, smelling horrible. I needed to go back to Serena to take a bath. She should be able to help me smell good. (A/N: Ah, innocent Natsu.)

When I got there, I pulled the window. Locked. How should I get in, you ask? Ah, the chimney. Gray showed me how when we used to spy on the girls. (We still do, but I have a feeling they've been getting suspicious. But I've learned some _important_ stuff from them. Hee hee hee…) I pulled myself through, went upthe elevator to their room, and went through our (the boys') secret passage way that got me underneath the closet, where up went a few stairs. There was a whole room back here. I got inside the room. Levy was still under the blanket. I waited on the couch for Serena.

**LUCY'S POV**

I forgot my locket. I couldn't go back into my old ones for obvious reasons. So I walked out into my room, hoping Levy wasn't awake. There was Natsu, sitting on the couch. He looked at me, and a light coating of red dusted his cheeks. "PERVERT!" I ran into the bathroom, brought a towel, and grabbed my locket. I saw that Natsu was zoning out. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Natsu, are you OK?" He blinked a few times, then came to his senses. I ran into the bathroom, then twisted my locket 3 times.

I now was wearing black clothes, and a skull hairband on my side ponytail. (A/N: Like Edo-Lucy, aka Lucy Ashley.) I shoved a black baseball cap on my head, and put on some shades, and some lavender perfume, knowing full well that otherwise Natsu could sniff me out. (A/N: Natsu doesn't notice Levy goes "missing". She is replaced with pillows as she rushes to the same place Lucy's going to.) I climbed into my secret passage way that I knew Levy had made. I ran into the street. I raced to my gang, and we snuck away into the dark.


	4. The Gang

**NATSU'S POV**

What the heck was taking so long? I mean, I know that girls stereotypically take a while to change, but this was just _crazy_. Maybe she's trying to look extra cute just for me. Yeah, I bet that's it. After all, I _am_ the great Salamander. (A/N: Egotistical much?)

**TIME SKIP**

Why is she _still_ in there? I knocked on the door. I tried the knob. Unlocked. Well, here goes nothing. I opened the door. No one. Did I fall asleep without knowing it and she left? No… I know! There were kidnappers. They kept her as a hostage. I sniffed her, but the smell was gone. Burglars wouldn't wear perfume… ugh; there are so many scents from the bathroom counter. Which one am supposed to smell? Whatever. I'm going to the guild. Maybe they can help.

I raced to the guild. When I arrived, breathless, I walked in and Gray immediately tried to rile me up. "No time," I shushed him. "Lucy's gone." I was the crowded with questions.

**NORMAL POV**

They surrounded Natsu. "Where?"

"Can you smell her?"

"Why would she leave?"

"I don't know…"

"What happened?"

"Well, she was taking a shower, but she was taking a while, so I opened the door—"

"Poor Lucy."

"She has no privacy."

"Shame on you, Natsu."

"Hey!"

"Natsu's a _man!"_

"What a moron…"

"—and she wasn't there. Her scent was gone, too!"

"I bet some perverts looked in the window and dragged her off after put perfume on her," Gildarts in big-brother mode said. The boys shivered as he turned his glare on them. "None of you had better be doing that."

"Aye, sir!" No one noticed a few female Fairy Tail members were missing…

**LUCY'S POV**

My pals and I weaved our way through the streets, heading for the Magic Council's jail. Why, you ask? Erza confided in me that she missed her childhood friend, and explained him to me. His name was Jellal. Our group was called "Silent Shadows," and we (a) stole (b) assassinated and (c) spied. And (d) hung out, now that I think of it. Anyway…

**TIME SKIP**

As the leader of Silent Shadows, I pressed my palm against the ground, and left a design in the floor with our gang's mark; half of my face mad with shadow. We had those marks in our locks. Normally, it showed my friends. But when I spin it three times, it works as a communication and storage device, with our mark on the outside. It would also automatically equip into whichever outfit was needed, and (if wanted) even put my mark on my thigh. My fingernails were painted with different colors, showing the different types of magic I used. There were also some with the magic of my peers, so, if they were indeed alive, I could use their magic. My hair turned brown with orange streaks, and I was called "Miss Reaper of the Stars." I don't know why… (I'm the alpha.)

**SCROLL ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM FOR HER GROUPS INFO**

Levy made the "eyes" see the normal room. And we got Jellal out by making a clone inside while we were outside (invisible of course) and then we turned him invisible. Minerva teleported us to Makarov's office. We turned ourselves back to normal, and Levy took the invisibility spell from Cana, Levy, and I. Master looked shocked.

"Would you please call up Erza?" I sad sweetly

**As promised, a directory of the gang, other than Lucy.**

• **Miss Scriptmaster**

**Normal Name: Levy McGarden**

**Magic: Can create ANYTHING with a thought, including illusions, even touchable, physical ones. And clones.**

**Hair Color: Purple. Guild: Fairy Tail**

• **Miss Nightmare Cards**

**NN: Cana Alberona**

**Magic: Cards, but can predict the future and can teleport/do telepathy with others.**

**HC: Blonde. G: Fairy Tail**

• **Miss Lightning**

**NN: Minerva Orlando**

**M: Teleport and other normal magic, can make potions for stuff.**

**HC: Pink G: Sabertooth**

• **Miss Matchmaker**

**NN: Sherry Blendy**

**M: Can control both people and things. Water dragonslayer**

**HC: Lime Green. G: Lamia Scale**

• **Miss Timezone**

**NN: Ultear Milcovich**

**M: Time Ark, can turn things invisible/Healing**

**HC: Blue G: Crime Sorciere**

• **Miss Deathpart**

**NN: Meredy**

**M: Her usual, can poison dragonslayer (like Cobra)**

**HC: Cherry Red G: Crime Sorciere.**

**ALL OF THME WEAR LIMITERS.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS MAINLY A FILLER AND A DIRECTORY.**

**PREVIEW:**

"**How can I repay you?"**

"**That was just a taste of my magic."**

"**Fight me!"**

"**Tch, Boss."**


	5. Lost and Found

_Previously:_

Minerva teleported us to Makarov's office. We turned ourselves back to normal, and Ultear took the invisibility spell from Cana, Levy, and I. Master looked shocked.

"Would you please call up Erza?" I said sweetly.

—

"We have something to show her." Makarov nodded. He went out. A few moments later, Makarov came back with Erza. I snapped my fingers, and Minerva teleported Master away.

"Turn around," Levy ordered. Ultear took Jellal's invisibility off. "Okay, ready." Erza turned back. I took off Jellal's blindfold.

"Jellal!" "Erza!" They both shrieked at the same time. **(A/N: Yes, Jellal DID shriek! :D) **They ran towards each other and hugged. Ultear smiled and took all of the invisibility spells off. All of my gang shouted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" even Minerva. And they did. I looked at my fingernail marked Minerva in lettering only I and my gang can see. I used her magic to teleport the Fairy Tail stamp towards me. I stamped Jellal on his lower shoulder, just like Erza, in scarlet red.

"How can I repay you?" Erza asked.

"Well," I said. The other girls, knowing what was next, smirked. "You can join my gang."

She hesitated for a second, then replied. "Gladly." Oops. Forgot to tell her what _type_ of gang we are. *Heh heh*

"Then watch." We turned into our outfits for when we were at *ahem* business *cough cough*. I kissed Erza's cheek, **(A/N: In a friendly way, guys!) **and she got a locket like ours. Her hair turned gray, and she got our mark on her hip just like the rest of us. "You've now joined Silent Shadows, Miss Lightdress." Erza smiled, amazed yet confused. "Now look again." I showed her, (though telepathy) the things she would be able to do. She would be able to give us armor too, and create her own.

I also showed her every passage way of ours and other info about all of us. That magic I combined with Levy's was similar to Hibiki's Archive. It could sense the potentials of a person and downloaded what they needed to know into their brains. However, this one could create new types of magic that Archive can't. Of course, Archive would then be able to sense it and teach it to others, but only after a year or two after one has learned it. She smiled even more after she was shown about us, surprisingly.

"I have given you new magic, but you must wear this limiter **(A/N It was about as big as an adult's average first, but can shrink or grow into anything, including armor or just an earring) **so that others won't get suspicious at the sudden change in amounts of magic. Here's an example." I took one of my smaller limiters off, and then summoned _every _spirit I owned at once. "Suspicious, huh?" I put it back on and she nodded. The spirits disappeared. I wiped Jellal's mind of what he had seen. No man should know about this. **(A/N: I'm not trying to insult any males. It's just a girl's gang. ****)**

**NATSU'S POV**

I had been talking to Gray and was about to start a fight when Erza was called to Master's office. Moments later, Master appeared outside, sprawled on the floor. A few moments later, everyone felt sudden amounts of mafic power surging inside the room. Then it stopped, and Erza, Jellal, Serena, Minerva, Cana, Levy, Ultear, Sherry, and Meredy appeared. What the _heck_ were they doing here?

"Well," Serena was saying, "that was just a taste of my magic." She shrugged. What was she talking about? "About 0.01%." The others nodded. She seemed oblivious to the fact that we could hear her. Everyone, except the people up there, plus Master sweatdropped. **(A/N: Not Jellal, because his memories were wiped, so he didn't remember the power surge.)**

"Fight me!" I yelled.

"Oh no," Serena said, "Tell me they didn't feel that." She waved her hand, and… what just happened? I feel like I missed something. Master came out, then… what? ON the landing were Erza, Jellal, Serena, Minerva, Cana, Levy, Ultear, Sherry, and Meredy. What the heck? Minerva's in _Sabertooth_… All of them were smirking.

"See, Erza?" And that's _with_ one." A what? They smirked some more. "Minerva?"

"Yes, boss?" BOSS? Serena snapped her fingers, and they disappeared. Woah. What. Just. Happened.

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"**From now on, it's my team, Natsu."**

"**We'll fight you instead!" **

"**Go to Sabertooth for all I care."**

"**The GMGs are coming up."**

"**Master, may I be unofficially Master?"**

"**I pick for the GMG…"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU THINK IT'S A BIT SUDDEN? ARE THEY TOO POWERFUL? LET ME KNOW! ANY FUTURE-OCS? LET ME KNOW! ESP. TELL ME YOUR FAV PAIRINGS. Next Chapter: The GMG.**


	6. The GMG starts!

**Author's Note: Do you spell Lisanna "Lisanna" or "Lissana"? Does anyone know? And thanks for your review Ghosthuntrocks!**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER…**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lisanna was back. I walked in the guild. Natsu walked up to me. I had joined their team, but didn't really like it. I wasn't sure how to tell them though.

"Lisanna is joining the team." Lisanna and Juvia joined Silent Shadows, so this was fine. I had found a box of her old heirlooms, so she joined. For Juv, (as I called her,) I had helped her with Gray. They had now gone on a few dates, (willingly,) and she repaid me this way. At this rate, I'll have the whole female population of the guild by the end of the year! Lisanna could now turn into _anything_ including Mira's Satan Soul. She could create her own things. Juvia could use memory make (like Rufus in Sabertooth, if I'm correct). She also can use copycat, and taught it to the rest of us.

"That's nice."

"And you're off it." That caught the guild's attention. Natsu sipped his drink smugly.

"That's nice." The guild was astonished that I didn't care about leaving "the strongest team in the guild". Of course, they're wrong. We're the strongest physically, but, when having to do with damage, the Thunder God Tribe makes less damage. And Levy's group was the smartest. You get the point. Natsu choked on his drink. "But Li-Li's not joining it."

"Why not?" Natsu sneered. "And Li-Li? What a stupid nickname, Serena."

"Call me Lucy, Natsu."

"Fine, _Serena._" The whole guild was surprised at his actions.

"And for why not? Li-Li!" Li-Li nodded. I snapped my fingers. Everyone in Silent Shadows teleported around me. I snapped again. We turned into Satan Souls, with everyone's outfit being the color of their Silent Shadows uniform. Mine was black, in case you didn't know. We smirked. "From now on, it's my team, Natsu." Everyone's jaw dropped. Jet and Droy protested when I said that Levy (and the rest of Silent Shadows) would join, but I used a fingernail with the mute button, and they shut up along with the rest of the complaining guild members. "Our new name is Death Mark. Master, may I be unofficially Master?"

"Yes… I'm bound for retirement anyway, and you have a good heart. Plus, I know you know team dynamics well." I said unofficially so I could still participate in the GMGs.

"I'm off," Gray said after the muting stopped. "I quit the team."

"It's only girls anyway. And your new team is Jet, Droy, Jellal, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, and yeah." I smirked even more, if that was possible. "You are our future-boyfriends team. Although, any of my group may decide otherwise. I also don't have one on the group (that I know of) so that may change. Your team name is Bloodred Shots. Therefore, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Ultear, Lyon, Sherry, Minerva, Meredy, etc. are joining Fairy Tail. Jellal's already joined." I teleported them here, erased their old mark and put on Fairy Tail's. "Yukino, you're joining Silent Shadows." She nodded, grateful to be away from Sabertooth, but the rest protested. In fact, this is what they said.

"We protest! We'll fight you instead!" Big mistake. I snapped my fingers, and we were in my very own world.

"Go!" Everyone, including SS joined except Master. I even teleported Lucy Ashley here to fight with us. Mwa ha ha. Silly mortals! Behold the power of Silent Shadows! I threw back my head and laughed evilly. We each whipped off a few of our limiters. This could be fun. **(A/N: No one noticed some smoke coming out of Natsu's mouth. He turned back to normal. Not evil anymore…)**

**TIME SKIP**

"The winner," Master judged, "as expected—"

"Hey!" Meredy was healing them, and the ones who were awake protested.

"—is Silent Shadows!"

"Barely," I admitted. "Had I not taken off another limiter, one of my last ones, we wouldn't have won. Not to say that I did all of it at the end. I'm just saying."

"What about me?" Natsu complained. "What group do I join?"

"Go to Sabertooth for all I care. Though I'm sure Bloodred Shots would be fine with you joining." They nodded. "Now, in a few weeks, I'm going to pick the participants for the GMG. Ready?" They cheered.

**THREE WEEKS LATER…**

"There are six people per group this year. I pick for the GMG…" I announced. "Gajeel! Laxus! Wendy! Natsu! Sting! Rogue! Subs! Elfman! Gray! Cobra!" We had saved him from prison. Kinanna would've joined SS in thanks but I refused, as she and Cobra, I decided should join together. Maybe later, though. "Gildarts! NO TEAM B! Thank you!" Everyone gasped at the chosen members. I wonder why… anyway, Natsu and Gray got in a fight, starting from teasing that Gray was a sub, then a full out war with the whole guild. I feel so bad for Makarov. Am I the 4th master? Hmm…

**NATSU'S POV**

The GMG was about to start. Why did Lucy put all of the Dragonslayers in one group? Why was _Gildarts_ a sub? She's super weird, _that's_ for sure. And none of the strong people from her team were in there! The GMG starts, the pumpkin kabo guys talks about it, blah blah blah. Once we finished the starter thingy, we found out we were 5th. The announcer then announced the guilds/

"6th: Quatro Cerbeus! 5th: Fairy Tail! 4th: Blue Pegasus! 3rd: Lamia Scale. 2nd: Sabertooth! Last: Mermaid Heel and Newly-reformed Raven Tail. First! A new group… Silent Shadows!"

**Preview:**

**Look at all the Gray-samas!**

"**She isn't even sweating!"**

"**Time's up!"**

"**Battle time!"**

"**Emerli vs. Laxus!"**


	7. Meet the Girls

_**EARLIER ON RUNAWAY:**_

_ "6__th__: Quatro Cerbeus! 5__th__: Fairy Tail! 4__th__: Blue Pegasus! 3__rd__: Lamia Scale. 2__nd__: Sabertooth! Last: Mermaid Heel and Newly-reformed Raven Tail. First! A new group… Silent Shadows!"_

**LUCY'S POV**

Since we were only allowed 6 people on each team, we joined bodies. Juvia joined bodies with Levy, forming JuLe. She had short, red hair and freckles, wearing green boots that went with her forest-green eyes. She wore a red mini-skirt, and a forest-green-and-cherry-red-striped T-shirt. Next was Sherry with Minerva, making MinShe. She had silky white hair in a loose bun, and tight, white skinny jeans, and a big black shirt saying "I love Silent Shadows" in red letters. There was also Erza and Lisanna with Meredy, forming Emerli. She had shoulder-length midnight-blue hair. She wore blue-and-gold jeggings, and a gold shirt saying "You snooze, you lose. This means _you_." in midnight blue lettering. There was also the newbies, Yukino and Mira (Yumi) had black hair. She wore a dress that looked similar to Mira's usual one, except it was tight, and blue with purple and green emeralds. There was a clone named Tasha, who had blond hair in braids, brown leggings, and an orange owl T-shirt. We had her power be were she could summon animals. It took all of us cause she was only maintained here if she was with the group. She wasn't strong as it's hard to make a new magic (_very _hard), but if she fought, we could give her our magic. She always meditated and floated on air, courtesy of being trained by her animals (the birds) to be able to fly and levitate other things. Lastly was Lucy Ashley, Cana and I. We were Luca. I had long brown hair, orange short shorts, purple knee-high boots, a purple tank, a baseball cap with our group's symbol (which changed to whatever appearance I wore, if I preferred). The colors of it were (naturally) orange and purple. The only thing that was similar about us was the fact that we all had orange streaks in our hair, my old figure, and our hair to our hips.

I made a few clones that ran about the town, collecting jobs and earning money while one stayed. She looked like a female version of Laxus and Gajeel combined, if you could imagine that. She was the "guild master", cause we needed one to participate.

Anyway, we were listening for us to be called. Then we heard "A new group… Silent Shadows!" Pfft. We weren't new! I resisted laughing. When we got out, this is how we appeared: Jule had her hands on her hips and looked like she was trying not to laugh, Minshe was smirking with her arms crossed, Emerli was glaring at the haters, Tasha was sitting on the air, humming and meditating, serene. Yumi was cheerfully smiling while waving to the crowd, and I had a stoic face while watching the other groups and their expressions. The crowd gasped and whispered when they saw us.

"To introduce them, there is," Chapati announced, "Luca! Jule! Emerli! Minshe Tasha and Yumi!" Some boys whistled at us from the stands. I blew them a kiss. Then I snapped my fingers, and we separated bodies into our normal SS outfits. More cheers. "Whoa! Did they combine bodies?" Darn right we did. "What else can they do?" Almost anything, buster, I wanted to shout. We smirked when Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth, after they realized who we were. Minerva put her finger to her lips. Thankfully the lacrima was focused on Chapati while he blabbered on, and no one in the audience except for those 3 guilds knew who we were. I snapped. We turned invisible to anyone except us. I made us silent, and took off our scents. We smirked and went behind Fairy Tail and Sabertooth (not Lamia Scale for personal reasons) and blew on their necks. They turned around, startled. We giggled, knowing they couldn't hear us. Though maybe Mavis heard. SNAP! We were back in our spots, un-invisible and still smirking. We decided earlier that that would signify us: snapping and smirking. SNAP! We combined bodies again.

"First event: Hidden!"

"Hiding? I better go," Jule said. We smirked our signature smirks, and she jumped down.

"Okay!" Chapati yelled. "Rufus from Sabertooth! **—time skip (same as the real thing, minus Juvia—** aaaannnnndddd… Jule! Okay, there are clones walking around the "town". Hit one and you lose a point. Hit a real one and you gain a point. Simple!"

**JULE'S POV (Bold – Juvia. Italics = Levy. Normal = both)**

I remembered the training _Lu-chan_ **my not-Love-Rival-anymore** gave me. _I have to fight hard and not get distracted and_**—LOOK AT ALL THE GRAY-SAMAS!** _No, I don't like him, Juvia._ **Good**. _This was so weird, sharing a body._ I know! I blew a kiss to my clones. They blushed and started "talking" to the real humans. They seemed like me, so they could attack others and gain points but they couldn't attack them. Rufus did his "Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars!" but I had already got enough points. **He hit my memory**. **I just did "Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars!" back at him, but it just hit a memory. **The problem was, I had urges to both **hug Gray-sama **_and kick him._

_ "Solid Script: Shadow Dragon's Roar!" _I could hear Rogue, in the audience, gasping in shock.

**"Water-ice lock!" This not only kept the person inside, but after they passed out, it kept them frozen so it would be harder for (a) others to wake them up and (b) to get up once they're awake. Also, the cold shocked them. **I did these and other spells over and over. Chapati gasped. "Is this Silent Shadows' true power? She isn't even sweating!" When time was up, I had won with Rufus in 2nd, Nullpudding in 3rd, Eve in 4th, Gray**-sama** in 5th cause I helped him, and Beth and the others with less.

"Woo hoo!" Silent Shadow cheered. I split into us **(A/N: now I'm just getting confused; how do I explain this) **and we teleported back after doing our signature move with the rest of SS.

"Battle time! Rogue vs. Orga!"

**A FEW BATTLES LATER…**

"Emerli vs. Laxus!"

**LAXUS' POV**

Oh, no. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be pulverized. I'm gonna crawl away in shame. I sighed and jumped in the arena, the Rajinshuu cheering me on even though everyone in Fairy Tail and SS all knew I'd lose. Emerli smirked. SNAP! She was right in front of me. SNAP!

"Satan soul black Wing Armor," she cried. Oh snap. Bye bye, Laxus. She split into Erza, Meredy, and Lisanna. After Erza's display of power at the GMG _last_ year, she was bad enough. I might have beaten her then, (and most likely would've, in my opinion,) but with Blondie's training, she was like hell. Then added with Meredy and Lisanna? Ouch. What crazy techniques are Blondie teaching them? And I thought they were gangsters? Who _is_ Lucy? Anyway… they flew towards me. I struck them with lightning.

"Lightning Empress Armor!" Dammit. My hopes, however small, of victory just flew out the window.

"Satan Soul Black Wing Poison Dragon Triple Combo!" I was dead meat. I couldn't even react. BAM! And I blacked out.

**NORMAL POV**

Laxus was out cold. The crowd was silent. Suddenly, cheers came from all directions, starting with SS, then Fairy Tail, then other guilds, and finally the whole stadium was rocking with fans' and competitors alike screaming in appreciation at the fight. The SS wizards joined into Emerli, and teleported to SS's stands. They were met with high-fives, and the audience was craning to get a good look at them, while the lacrimas were focused on Chapati.

"Wow," was the commentary. "Laxus, defeator of the Ten Wizard Saint Jura, was taken down in less then 5 minutes. How strong our these hot ladies?"

**NO PREVIEW CAUSE I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. The Mini-Game

**THE NEXT DAY… (MEREDY'S POV)**

We ran out of our inn. Bad idea. As soon as we had put one foot outside the door, we were bombarded with questions, fans, and autograph-wanters. About 10 whole minutes passed before we could go. We raced into the arena. People started waving flags and banners with our "guild" mark on them. We smiled, bowed, blew kisses, and smirked, then ran to our spots. We were told earlier that there was a mini-round that only one team got points for. (5 pts.

"Okay, Yajima. What's the mini-game today?"

"Well, Lahar, it's a food contest, with magic allowed. Each team must select one participant." We got in a huddle, and Luca told us the plan. She was a genius. We sent Jule out smirking.

**JULE'S POV (Note: this is her 2****nd**** event. Don't worry, other girls ****_will _****participate.)**

This'll be easy! Our competitors were Rufus, Natsu, Nullpudding, Risley, War Cry, Ichiya, and Lyon.

"START!" I ate mine slowly, refined. Natsu used his "Fire Dragon Mouth", Rufus copied it, and the rest used their magic, but I kept creating food illusions and teleporting my food to them, making it impossible for them to finish.

"Men!" Ichiya turned into a giant from his perfume, and tried to lick it all up in all group. It didn't work. "Men?" he said, confused. I kept dabbing my mouth daintily with a napkin, and I finished the last enchilada.

"AND THE WINNER IS, JULE!" Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail cheered with sportsmanship, but the other guilds only glared. I shrugged to them and smirked. "ANYWAY, TIME FOR THE NEXT ACTIVITY, MOUNTAIN SLIDE!"

**No preview again. (Sorry.) I know this is short, but please follow this and/or favorite this.**

**Please comment, even if you hate it. I don't care if you criticize this rudely, I want your honest opinion.**

**3 QueenFandom **


	9. Day 2: Mountain Slide

**Before I start the story, I want to know what pairings you want. I'm thinking so far: Yumi x Rogue, (not sure whether Yukino or Mira or both) but we'll see what the rest of you guys want.**

**YUMI'S POV**

My powers were that my Yu section can use supporter magic, making people smarter, faster, and stronger, while the Mi part can give others Satan Souls, along with having a few new ones. **(A/N: Yukino gave Lucy her keys, much to her protest, but eventual acceptance.) **I knew immediately that this activity would be for me. I could sense it, along with the rest of us. They all turned to me and nodded. This should be fun. I stepped down.

"And, the first volunteer, Yumi from Silent Shadows! Next: Rogue from Fairy Tail! Ooh, Orga from Sabertooth and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus! Hm, Chelia from Lamia Scale? Nullpudding from Raven Tail steps up next! Last is Araña Webb and Bacchus Groh."

"They should've used Rocker," I muttered nonchalantly. Rogue heard with his dragon hearing.

"I know, right? They're not exactly the" *ahem* "smartest guild."

"Yeah. They were last last time. I wonder how they'll fare now." He turned to me with his beautiful red eyes, and smiled slightly. That was rare, I knew.

"Yeah. They're pretty nice." It was about to start, so we turned back towards Chapati and Yajima, along with the guest, Lahar of the Rune Knights.

"Chapati, would you care to explain how it will go?"

"Oh… yes. So, you're going to slide down the mountain in a race, then each pick a tunnel. It will close once you get in, and you will find yourself at the end eventually. There is a maze inside, and paths may collide. If you meet another payer, there are runes set on the participates that only whoever wins will continue. Ready?"

Suddenly, a large mountain came under our feet. "START!" I changed into my Satan Soul: Halphas, and giving myself a magical boost to speed, smarts, etc. Araña to shot webs in front of the entrance, and Rogue turned into a shadow for a speed boost. Ichiya inhaled a parfum that made him stronger and faster, and Chelia blew wind at us. Orga tried to blast us, but I just used my wings to escape.

I smiled and just ran straight through the webs, without damaging them. Rogue made himself smaller, and Nullpudding shot needles, breaking it apart. Bacchus just blasted it with his hands, and we all raced towards the entrance. I got there first, lucky me, and picked entrance C. I pulled myself through. It sloped down, and using my intelligence boost, I founds myself going fast.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Rogue slipped through the walls of the maze, hiding in corners whenever he heard anyone, turning around so he wouldn't meet anyone, which slowed him down but was worth it. Bacchus and Chelia blasted their way through. Araña had to make her way through normally. She regretted going in, but it was too late. Ichiya ran through. Eventually, Araña and Ichiya collided. They fought, each of them tied, as Ichiya wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but Ichiya used his armpit "parfum" and Araña was knocked out. Mainly Wendy, who leaned on the edge, about to fall off in worry, supported Chelia, who ran into Nullpudding. Nullpudding's needles just kept being blown towards him, and he lost. Orga met Bacchus, and they both used up their magic and ended in a tie.

Yumi thankfully didn't encounter anyone, and came in first place with Rogue in second.. Next was Ichiya and in a close 4th, Chelia. They burst into the sunlight and blinked. They headed to their seats. "Next, the fights! Natsu vs. Nobarly!"

Nobarly didn't even have a chance to fight, and was knocked out. "Next: Millianna vs. Eve!" Millianna managed to get her paws on Eve, literally, and his magic was useless, so Millianna won, declaring her win to Erza and Kagura. "Next: Gray vs. Orga!" Orga won after piercing all of the ice he made, knocking Gray out. "Last: Flare vs. Minshe!"

Sherry controlled Flare's hair so it couldn't move, and Minerva threw a potion that took down Flare's magic power down to 10%. She was then knocked out, and Minshe won smirked, raising her hand to the sky, not a mark on her.

"Okay! Day 2 is over!"

**MINSHE'S POV**

"Hey, girls!" Luca shrieked. We rushed over. "I heard all of the guilds are going to a dinner party! Let's go!"

**Preview for the next chapter: Dance & Sleepover**

**"****Let's have a contest****…"**

**"****What the heck is going on?!"**

**"****Let's have a sleepover!"**

**"****Truth or Dare?"**

**Please REVIEW! Please comment your pairings! And check out all of my stories!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	10. Battle of the Wise

**Okay, I lied. I'm not making the sleepover until a different chapter. Sorry! And I'm gonna change it so that the day didn't end.**

"The next activity is called Battle of the Wise!" We wanted to send out Levy but she already went twice. So Yumi went out, since Mira was a genius (especially about gossip). She had to, cause she needed info for matchmaking and other similar things.

"Okay, the participates are: Yuka from Lamia Scale, Yumi from Silent Shadows, Bacchus from Quatro Cerbeus, Gajeel from Fairy Tail. Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, and Minlich from Sabertooth. There are going to be questions about each guild. So just tap the buzzer when you have the answer."

**Yumi's POV**

We sat behind a desk with a bright blue button in the middle.

"Which is the guild of playboys?" Ichiya slapped the buzzer.

"Blue Pegasus. Men!"

"Yes. Okay, what guild has Mavis as their 1st master?" Before Gajeel could, I pounded my buzzer and shouted, "Fairy Tail!"

"Correct. Which is the most fancy guild?" Yuka punched it.

"Blue Pegasus?"

"No, I'm afraid that's not it." My Yukino side pressed the buzzer.

"Sabertooth?"

"Yes. Okay, what guild has a 10-Wizard Saint who's _not_ the master?"  
>"Lamia Scale, with Jura," said Kagura.<p>

"Yep. Name the two guilds that are fixed on only one gender. Yuka answered.

"Quatro Puppy and Mermaid Heel."

"I'm afraid 'Quatro Puppy' doesn't exist." I pressed the buzzer.

"Quatro _Cerberus_ and Mermaid Heel."

"Okay. Where are the two pin-up models from?" I knew this. After all, my Mira side is one of them.

"Mira was _originally _from Fairy Tail, but joined Silent Shadows, and Jenny's from Blue Pegasus."

"Oui. Name the rowdiest and most destructive guild." Gavel had this one.

"Fairy Tail!"

"Of course. Which guild went to Edolas? Who is Mystogan? Who has the weirdest master? This is a 3-part question."

"Fairy Tail? I don't know, and Master Goldmine (Quatro Cerberus)," Bacchus blurted.

"Quatro Cerberus wins one point, but the other 2 are still open." Minlich finally answered, and I got ready for the last questions.

"Mystogan is a Prince from Edolas. And… Mistress Ooba Babasaama?"

"No, but Ooba Babasaama is close."

"I know!" I shouted. "Master Bob!"

"Uh-huh. Why was Minerva kicked out of Sabertooth?" I was about to answer when…

"Because she tortured Lucy…" Minlich ignored Silent Shadows stiffening and continued, "and blackmailed Sting."

"Pass. Last question: name every known dragons layer and their companion, if they have one." I'm gonna do this.

"Cobra with Cubellios, Natsu with Happy, Sting with Lector, Rogue with Frosch, Gajeel with Lily, Laxus, and Wendy with Carla," Bacchus said proudly.

"WRONG!" Ha! Take that! My turn.

"Cobra (or Erik) with Cubellioss, Natsu Dragneel with Happy, Sting Eucliffe with Lector, Rogue Cheney with Frosch, Laxus Dreyar, Future-Rogue Cheney, Gajeel Redfox with _Panther_lily, Wendy with Carla, and…" The judges looked confused that I had kept going. "…Lucy Heartfilia with Nichima." The stadium exploded with mutters, which escalated to shouts, then hollers.

"Ahem," Chapati asked carefully, "just what type of dragon sayer is she?"

"Elemental!" I shouted, enjoying the surprised expressions on their faces.

"Elemental?" Yajima mused. "That hasn't been heard of for man-years…"

"Uh-huh!" SS prodded.

"So… Lucy Heartfilia is… the Dragon Quene?"

"Uh-huh!" we said softly.

"An and assassinator…"

"Uh-huh!" we said normally.

"And a third…"

"Uh-huh!" we smirked.

"Well, this certainly is interesting… what a large turn of events!" Personally, I was mainly focused on the fact that Raven Tail did absolutely nothing…

"And the scores are…"

**TELL YOU NEXT TIME.**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**

**P.S., I need pairings for ****_everyone_**** in Silent Shadows, even the clones.**


	11. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
